


Mind fuck

by katakawa2



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Mind Fuck, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2
Relationships: mob/fuwa isamu
Kudos: 3





	Mind fuck

不破谏倒在地上，水泥地板很硬并且冰冷。但仍旧缓解不了身体的高热。他本该下去去找那个被拘禁的灭亡迅雷，继续审问他。但是现在他只能蜷缩在地板上，一边庆幸着此时无人能看见自己这种孱弱的模样。  
他浑身是汗，像是身体和衣服中间隔着闷热潮湿的一层。抬手摸了摸自己的额头，热度滚烫，不破谏不记得自己有发烧的征兆。这甚至都不像是发热，某种自大脑中生发出来的瘟病侵袭他的全身。症状是毫无预料的四肢无力和情绪波动。他像一台被关停的机器一样停止运作，脑子里似乎有颗肿瘤压迫着一切神经。某种直觉告诉他这并不会直接要他的命，但却足以让他逐渐走向万劫不复的深渊。  
他意识不清，循着本能扯开自己的外套。拉链卡住了他试图暴力拆解，但手腕怎么也使不上力气。好弄歹弄总算是脱掉外套，他里面只穿一件衬衫，扣子随手解开露出胸口喘气。皮肤接触到冰凉的地面，仍旧没好到那里去。不破气急败坏，搞不清楚身体到底是什么状况。要命的是他感觉到尾椎顺着往下一阵酸软，而从前面看来更加糟糕。现在任何一个人目光稍稍往下就能看见他西装裤被撑起来的样子。不知道是什么时候，也不知道为何如此。不破谏感觉到他的意识正在逐渐微弱下去，某种更为强势的东西以展开网络的方式覆盖在了他的大脑，将主导权从肉体上夺取。他狠狠用头撞向地面，疼痛没法让他清醒，却加剧了他失去意识的速度。最终他只能闭上眼睛，向旁边歪倒，彻底和水泥地面亲密接触。  
尽管闭上双眼，此时此刻他的视野却似乎到达的比清醒时更加遥远。好像他不再是用眼球观测事物，而是某些东西直接通过大脑在他意识里生成了图像。一种感觉，他知道那只是被侵入的大脑强加给他的错觉，却比实际体验还要真实。他感觉到他赤身裸体地展露在某种未知面前，最开始的时候它如同呼吸拂过皮肤一般触摸着他。没有温度的指印在他身体上留下无形的痕迹，玩弄着他的乳头和阴茎。他胸膛起伏，像是被固定一般，无法逃离。不破谏张开嘴破口大骂，但是发出的所有声音都被消解在虚空之中，唯一能够剩下的只有自己惊惧的喘息。  
一方面他知道自己现在身处AIMS的某间休息室，绝不会有人打扰此地。一方面他又无法解释这种如临其境的状况到底怎么了。他同时身处在被侵犯的境地和独处的空间中。汗水打湿头发，凉下来的感觉有提醒他身处现实。可意识已经彻底放纵无法回头。不破连舌根都在打颤。在他闭上眼后看到的画面里，某种颜色——本能地让他联想起电子数据——在他面前跳动成一种诡异的波形，似乎在宣誓着他的落败。  
一种在他看来最不可思议的触感产生：有什么从身后进入了他。不只是那儿，他身上的每一个孔洞都被缓缓地插了进来。柔软，甜蜜，轻缓地，直达到他的大脑。他甚至感觉隔着两颗眼球，也有东西插进来，越过内部构造，操进他的大脑里。他被打开，从内到外地打开。尖叫是无法发出的，尽数被掐灭在喉咙里。他变成一个肉做的器具，被用来进行暴力的性交。抽插的感觉摩擦着他所有神经，他的喉咙缩紧，最后，呕吐物喷射而出。  
交合并不因为他的失态而中止。他抓不到任何实体的东西，但它们就那样刺进他的身体里。诡异的波形跳动着，一下，他感觉到有什么抓住了他，从后面操进来，带着初生牛犊的莽撞和青涩，不破的视野里，波形配合地变成一种难以言喻的粉色，好像想要通过这种景象给予他一点生理上的安慰。他没来由地想到了一个名字。粉色侵犯着他，并不在意他脏污的口腔，从那里伸进去，不论是什么，它都突破了食道的限制捅进胃袋里。与此同时在外部，他的腹部被重击一拳。一种似乎是手的东西在不破胃袋里展开，触摸着粘膜和体液。不破濒临疯癫，他不住地干呕，但是这感觉始终挥散不去。波形随着他的干呕不断变换着，颜色越来越深，变成了冷静的紫色。他似乎被交接到了下一位手里。这一次从耳朵进去，一点一点，抚摸毛衣的褶皱一样，抚摸大脑的沟壑，湿黏的触感和闷厚的声响。不破控制不住地痉挛。最后突然用力地一握，好像要捣烂他的脑浆。有人用阴茎插进这摊烂泥里当做自慰的器具，双手扣住他的面庞，按住眼睛，他的大脑被抽插，带着腥臭的精液。最后分不清流动的到底是什么。缓慢地顺着脸诡异地淌下。不破看到的景象化作一种与之前都不同的颜色，他从未见过它。他被温柔地怀抱着，像是施暴之后收买人心的善意。他被仔细地操开。所有被填满的部分都酸痛发涨，好像随时要撑破他的身体爆裂而出。他再也承受不了，他颤抖着含混不清地说，放开我，求你，你赢了，求你。  
于是他终能躺在地上，死机一般，轻微抽搐着，裤裆被可疑地打湿，脸上也都是汗水和眼泪。  
几分钟之后，人重新启动，从地上站了起来。人船上外套，带上兜帽，遮住自己打湿的衣裤，走出房间，来到地下室。人看到AI坐在椅子上，穿着拘束衣，人打碎了监视器的摄像头。  
END


End file.
